


you are my heart

by sparklebomb



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, First Meet, Implied/Referenced Neglect, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pregame Miu, pregame Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklebomb/pseuds/sparklebomb
Summary: The warm bundle of fur mewled faintly, rubbing its head against Kokichi's clothing as he handled it. He paused abruptly, his amethyst orbs peering down to observe the kitten to confirm that he wasn't causing any discomfort. It let out a series of meows, gazing up at the boy with periwinkle eyes as it snuggled against his chest. Relief washed over him as he picked up the pace again, intended to return the animal to address attached to its collar."We're almost there.." Contentment curled at the corners of his lips as he spoke, a tiny smile gracing his face. It contrasted his resting expression of lethargy.It was quick to fade at the sight of the door, evoking a sense of dread from him. He hesitated stepping over the driveway, but eventually brought himself to do it by mentally repeating that it was for the animal's sake. He lowered the kitten at a brisk pace, turning to flee at the very second it leapt out his arms."Hey! Where do you think you're going?"
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	you are my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I live for pregame Miu/Kokichi! I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I liked the idea of Miu have a pet kitten so I went with it, and Kokichi is the shy kid who happened to stumble upon her pet and decided to rescue it.. I love him <3 * blowing a kiss his way *

The strong rays of sunlight pouring onto his dark clothing made it harder for Kokichi to walk, heating up his uniform and causing his pace to waver from faster to slower depending on his sporadic bursts of energy. He elicited a soft sigh, pausing for a brief second to catch his his breath before continuing uphill on his long trek back home. A need for water was quick to rise up the back of his throat, dragging him down as he once again slowed his steps to pull out his water bottle from his bag. The plastic crunched under his fingers as he brought it to his mouth, gulping down the cool liquid with uneven breaths. Readjusting the straps of his backpack on his shoulders with a heavy thump, he used the back of his palm to wipe away the sweat from his forehead and resumed his trudge.

A slight frown burrowed into the corners of his mouth, tugging them downwards to create an expression of fatigue, paired with the darkened circles on the patches of flesh under his eyes. He didn't sleep so well the night prior, keeping himself up, studying like there was no end for the exams that were due today. He hoped he managed to obtain a good grade, since he did drown a lot of effort and time into revision. It sucked all the energy from him, as if leeches had latched onto him and were draining him of all his verve.

After hauling himself up the slope, he squeezed his eyes a little, squinting to try and perceive the park down the hill. There wasn't much distance left, and travelling downhill was easier by a milestone. With aching muscles, he descended down the hill, following the trail to the park with in a relaxed amble.

"Wahh..?" The teen almost jumped when he felt a small tug at the strings of his backpack. He turned his back, eyes darting to scrutinise the area where he discerned the slightest hint of movement. Kokichi was expecting to witness somebody's face when he whipped around, and was pleasantly surprised at the sight of a small kitten. Its fur seemed a little mattered, darkened with splotches of dirt clinging onto it's alabaster coloured body. The teen bent down, squatting as he reached to observe what had been engraved into the metal plate of it's collar. 

**Angel**

The name was followed by an address, presumably the one the cat belonged to. He furrowed his brows, confusion drawing itself onto his face at the realisation that this animal was far away from its home. 

"What're you doing so far away from home, little guy?" 

Kokichi questioned with a soft tone, sighing as he knew he wouldn't receive a response. He outstretched his hand, gazing in awe as the kitten rubbed its head against his palm. He couldn't just leave it here, he had to get it home. There was no way of telling how long it had been away from its owner, but it wasn't far to impose the idea that it had been a while, seeing as how dirty the fur had gotten. 

He drew his hand away, slipping one of the straps off his shoulders to retrieve his water bottle. He unscrewed the lid, squeezing the plastic in his fist to raise the level of liquid so the kitten could drink to its heart's content. A small smile widened on the teen's face at the view unfolding right in front of him. It spiked a warmth in his chest, seeing an animal give him more attention than most people ever did.

He waited for the kitten to finish its drink before tightening the lid again and slipping it into the bag. He cupped both hands around the animal's body, it's curious orbs reflecting in his own nervous ones as he decided to ask, just to be sure. 

"Hey- um.. May I pick you up, Angel?" He breathed out slowly, despite knowing there was no chance of him being met with a reply. 

With a gentle clasp, he heaved the kitten up, immediately bringing the snow coloured ball of fur to his chest to relieve it of any fear of falling. He rested his other hand on top of its small head, stroking it back and forth with a soft motion. The address pointed to the area being opposite of where he resided, so that meant he wouldn't be able to drop the kitten off on the way home, he would have to take a separate route leading away from his neighbourhood. 

Kokichi shrugged lightly, not bothering to ponder about it. He wouldn't leave an animal to fend for itself and that was that, no arguing with it.

His initial pace was leisured as he ascended the hill again, casting a brief glance to the kitten in his arms before training his attention back up the slope. His thoughts trailed elsewhere every now and then, from the length of the path he was taking gradually morphing into what retort his parents' would throw his way at his homecoming. He supposed it didn't really matter, he stopped taking whatever they said to heart a long time ago.

A faint throb began to pound itself against his skull, most likely due to the summer heat and lack of nutrition, both of them seemed to have joined sides to ambush him whenever he least expected it. Kokichi didn't consume as much food opposed to the other members in his family, they didn't.. seem to be concerned for his steadily declining health. As of recently, he'd been overthrown by a bout of nausea after any meal, which discouraged him from having a proper repast. He had no one to speak to about it, no one to cry to, no one who would listen to his dejected emotion. He'd grown accustomed to it now, piling up layer after layer of gloom without an outlet. Kokichi didn't have very many friends at school, he was outcasted for being an introvert. He didn't hold the confidence to spark a conversation with anyone either, and he doubted they would want to squander their time and breath conversing with him.

The warm bundle of fur mewled faintly, rubbing its head against Kokichi's clothing as he handled it. He paused abruptly, his amethyst orbs peering down to observe the kitten to confirm that he wasn't causing any discomfort. It let out a series of meows, gazing up at the boy with periwinkle eyes as it snuggled against his chest. Relief washed over him as he picked up the pace again, intended to return the animal to address attached to it's collar.

"We're almost there.." Contentment curled at the corners of his lips as he spoke, a tiny smile gracing his face. It contrasted his resting expression of lethargy. 

It was quick to fade at the sight of the door, evoking a sense of dread from him. He hesitated stepping over the driveway, but eventually brought himself to do it by mentally repeating that it was for the animal's sake. He lowered the kitten at a brisk pace, turning to flee at the very second it leapt out his arms.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Kokichi whipped his head around, panic bubbling up inside him at the visage of a girl treading outside her house. She looked to be around the same age as him maybe, perhaps a little older. He scuffed his feet against the floor, line of sight faltering to gaze at the flooring of the driveway. 

"..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll leave right away!" He twisted his head around, intended to simply walk away.

There was a slight tug on on the sleeve of his shirt, an action that was to be perceived as 'stay'. His eyes flickered with perplexion as he surveyed the other, his attention catching on her long golden locks and sea blue irises. She took a step rearward, withdrawing her hand from his arm with a slight frown embedded in her face.

"Oh- I wanted to say thank you, for returning my cat. Didn't mean to scare you." She crossed her arms over her chest, the porcelain shade of her skin corresponding with her shirt in a pleasing manner. "Hey! Are you even listening? I sure hope I'm not talking to a ghost."

She must've taken his silence as him attempting to disdain her, which was far from something he'd ever contemplate.

"Wh-?" He felt a sudden jerk on his clothed skin and froze, evicting a sort of confused wheeze from him. He figured it was her reaching forward to poke him in the arm, but he wasn't quite sure. The girl seemed a tad bit loud, or at least to him she did. After all, he did lack significant experience with conversations. He supposed it was just his timid nature coming into play. 

Her voice brushed past his ears again, diverting his attention away from his current spiral of thoughts. "My name's Miu by the way. Yours is..?"

He softened his features a little, an unaccustomed beam cutting into his cheeks.

"Kokichi. Nice to meet you.. Miu."

He brought his nails to his lips, teeth nibbling at the edges of the dead skin in nervous habit. "I-If that's all, then I think I should go.. I'm running late." 

He forced the lie past his mouth, the burn of shame beginning to make an appearance on his cheeks. He despised lies, but he contradicted himself regardless, just what type of person did that make him? The sound of her voice shearing through his thoughts snapped him back to reality, causing him to flinch at all the dialogue he'd unintentionally missed. 

"- here again! Got that?" 

He froze at the syllables that entered his ears. He really was that bad of a human huh, even this girl was telling him to stay off her property. His hands were shaking, an action that occurred quite a lot, but it was one that he was accustomed to so naturally he paid no mind to it, but Miu did. "Why're you shaking? Do you not wanna come back to meet me again?" Her tone of voice held fragments of annoyance, she sounded offended in a way.

Kokichi grimaced when he tipped his head upwards, his gaze falling directly in line with the blonde's. "Huh.. w-what?" 

He observed her cross her arms over her chest, a slight pout taking shape on her features. "I _said_ , you better come back here again, kay? Tomorrow maybe.." Her voice trailed off towards the middle of her sentence, picking up again when she found the correct words to express herself, "I wanna be friends, and hey, if you come back you can play with Angel too! I'm pretty sure he'll miss you or something.. so do it for him if not for me..! Alright?" 

He could hardly suppress a nod at her question. He'd dreamed of bonding with someone he could label as a 'friend', at last his yearning would come to an end. He could be normal, like all the other kids in his class, he wouldn't have to be a loner anymore. The thought excited him, fizzing up his veins with adrenaline as he turned to skip off. He twisted his head to call out to Miu, a fervent grin settling on his lips when he turned away. "Goodbye.. Miu!" 

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
